Learning to Live
by Spotty My Hottie
Summary: DISCONTINUED 6 orphans go to New York to get away from their past. What is was so horrible about their past that they had to move? Why doesn't Slowpoke talk? But most importantly what happens when the newsies decide to befriend them?
1. Chapter 1

**Now I know you're all looking at the thingy that's name i don't remeber but the one that says "general/romance" ITS NOT GENERAL or maybe it is. If you could like me know a good alternative for this story please let me know. Maybe action/adventure but i dunno so you tell me. Thanks!**

* * *

Smokewood, a small town in Texas, was once a very wealthy community. But devastation had struck about 12 years ago when the town hall had caught fire; the fire had quickly spread reducing the large houses near it to ash. Now the town was overflowing with poverty. It's a horrible place to live. The smell alone is enough to turn you off. The street that had once held the town hall and many other important building was now known as "Orphan Block." The orphanage is a large building with scorch marks covering most of it. On this particular night "Orphan Block" seemed exceptionally dark. It was dark most of the time because none of the street lamps had survived the fire but tonight it's different.

Children sleeping, darkness, and silence. If you were to pass by the Smokewood Orphanage, it might have appeared as if nothing of any importance was about to take place. But you would have been wrong, very wrong indeed. Behind all the creaky bunk beds and peeling paint six girls sat in a close knit circle. A small white candle in the middle was the only source of light. The candle cast ghostly shadows across their faces. Their dirty fingers intertwined as they stared at one girl, their leader. The leader's baby blue eyes shone with excitement. "Tonight we do it." They all sat a little straighter and even quieter at these words. Tonight was a night they had been waiting for. Tonight they broke free, free of the hell they were living in. The orphanage wasn't the hell they spoke of. The caretaker was kind but Smokewood held to many horrible memories for each girl. They had to escape or they would go crazy.

"Blondie, are you sure?"

"Of course I'm sure." The leader snapped, impatiently throwing her stick straight hair back. "Do you seriously think I would screw something this important up?" Gabs timidly shook her hair, even if Blondie had messed up all the girls new there was no arguing with her. But Gabs almost always tried.

"You got all six tickets?"

"I've been planning our escape since I was 12, don't you think after four years I'd be prepared." She held up the six train tickets, the tickets to freedom. "You all need to grab you things and follow me." The four girls hurried to comply with their leader's wishes.

One stood quietly waiting for someone to gather her belongings and lead her.

If you looked at Shortie you might have thought a lot of things, but looking at the small Italian girl with her short curly brown hair and matching hazel eyes you never would have thought her a pick-pocket. That was Shortie's specialty, although she often felt uneasy about stealing. She was just a girl trying to survive not a criminal. It had been to easy executing their plan; Shortie had stolen the orphanage keys a week before allowing the girls to leave without being caught. Blondie, Bookworm, and Gabs went to the train station. Bookworm read the train times and destinations. Blondie gave Gabs enough money for six tickets (ask no questions hear no lies) and Gabs did what she was best at: talked. Melody sang everyone to sleep as they sat on the train heading to New York and Slowpoke was, well, slow. The train ride from Texas to New York was long and the girls were bored. They amused themselves by talking about how wonderful their lives would be once they got to their destination. They talked about all the places they wanted to go, like the Brooklyn Bridge and Sheepshead Races. Blondie knew they were in for a tough haul, no jobs, raggedy appearances, no money, and not to mention Blondie, Melody, and Shortie, the eldest, were only 16. If they were to buy food, clothing, and shelter for Bookworm, Slowpoke, and Gabs they would need _real_ jobs. Bookworm and Slowpoke might be able to sell papers, seeing as how they were 14 but Gabs, little Gabs, was only 12 as of two weeks. But these were worries for another day, for now all they did rest.

They arrived hungry and desperate for a place to sleep (trains are really not that comfortable), and yet they loved New York already. As soon as they exited the train they could smell that great New York scent and hear all those great New York sounds.

"Hey," a little boy around Gabs age coughed and held up his newspaper to Melody, "buy me last pape miss?"

"Not tha old trick again, Junior how many times has Ise told youse tha you're getting to old ta do tha?" A boy with a cigar in his mouth and a stack of papers under his arm came walking up.

The little black haired boy looked up, suddenly losing his cutesy act. "Jack taught me last year how can I already be to old?"

Racetrack laughed, "Youse was to old last yea." He held out a hand out to Blondie, who had protectively stood in front of her friends, "The name's Racetrack but youse cin call me Race."

"Blondie," she said as she took his hand. Racetrack looked slightly taken back.

With a funny look he asked, "Wha kinda goil has a newsie name? Ise aint evah seen a goil newsie."

"It's not a newsie name. It's a name that my _friends_ call me." She emphasized the word 'friends' and he got the point.

"An' how do udders address youse?"

" 'Hey you' will work fine. Or-" She was cut off by a tap on her shoulder. Blondie turned and glared at Bookworm, who had tapped her. She would have yelled into those dull blue eyes, who dares interrupt Blondie when she's talking, but she noticed where Bookworm's other finger and gaze were pointed. About 6 feet away there was a little girl with wavy blonde hair and dark brown eyes was playing, rather sword fighting, with a dark haired boy. "GABS!" 10 minuets they were in New York and already one of her charges was taking off with a strange boy. Blondie pushed people out of her way and grabbed Gabs arm. And so began the reprimanding.

Racetrack turned his attention to the red head. "She always like tha?" The girl glanced at him, he caught a glimpse of stunning green eyes and a face of freckles.

"Who Gabs or Blondie?" She asked as she turned back to the little show being put on by the for mentioned girls.

"Blondie."

Bookworm answered as the rest stifled their laughter. "Yea, she's always treated us like her children."

"Why?"

All the girls shared glances, it was obvious to Racetrack they were hiding something. It was the red head you spoke next. "That's a tale for another day. I'm Melody by the way." She turned and pointed to the girl with thick glasses and short choppy hair, "That's Bookworm, she reads everything."

Bookworm snorted, "I do not!"

"Yes you do." The small Italian girl laughed, "I'm Shortie, for obvious reasons, and that over there," she pointed to Gabs, who was now being shaken so fiercely she looked like she would be sick, "is Gabs, she never shuts up." Racetrack noticed a dark skinned girl with shoulder length black hair, grey eyes, and evident muscles. Melody, following his gaze, answered his unasked question.

"That's Slowpoke, don't expect to get much out of her, she barely moves and never speaks, well she never speaks coherently." Slowpoke started mumbling.

"How youse know wha she's saying?"

"I don't, we usually guess from her tone," Slowpoke suddenly pointed to Race, "and body language."

"How'd she get like tha?"

"No idea."

"And yet you're friends."

"I love her like a sister. We all do."

Blondie rejoined the group with Gabs in her right hand and Junior in her left. Shoving Junior at Racetrack she spat, "Keep him away from her." Race was utterly and completely confused, Junior was only 12 how bad could he be?

"Wha'd he do?" Blondie glared before stomping off with Gabs, the rest following suit.

"He probably didn't do anything. Blondie is overly protective of Gabs." Melody whispered before joining the others. But not before she sent Race a smile that made his stomach flutter.

* * *

Blondie had no idea where she was going all she knew was she wanted to get away from that Junior kid. He hadn't actually done anything….yet. But, she knew, one day soon he'd be asking Gabs to be his "goil" and things would go down hill from there. Guys were not worth the heart ache. Trust Blondie, she new. 

"Extre, Extre body foun' in Mayor's office!" A tall boy with a cowboy hat and a red bandanna around his neck was yelling at the top of his lungs. Blondie noted how pathetic his attempt at being a cowboy was. He noticed Blondie staring, "Well hello, wha cin Ise do for you goils?"

Taking advantage of the situation Gabs spoke up, "I'm hungry."

"If youse is hungry and on a budget," he looked at Shortie's skirt with a long cut across the side where she had once unsuccessfully tried to jump over a fence and Gabs shirt which was too big for her and obviously a hand me down, "then you wan' Tibby's." Shortie was rather interested in this new boy, he was cute and seemed friendly.

She put on her sweetest and most innocent look, "We're new here, would you mind taking us."

He smiled, "Of course not."

* * *

**Whatca think?**** You read it now REVIEW! Oh yeah and tell your friends. lol**  



	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks to those who reviewed it meant a lot to me.**

* * *

The boys sat listening with rapt attention as Racetrack told them of his encounter that morning, "Oi the older blondie, she's tough. Not street tough, Ise could soak er easily, but tough like she don't take no crap. The little blondie nevah shuts up-"

"Ise like er," Junior shot in.

Race laughed, "Don't Ise knows it."

"Youse like tha redhead didn't youse?"

"Junior!" Race tried to cover his mouth. Too late.

"The redhead? Youse didn't tell us 'bout a redhead." Spot smirked. It was one of those rare occasions where Spot had joined the Brooklyn newsies for lunch at Tibby's. Usually his visits meant he had business with Jack but today he had just had the overwhelming urge to come down.

Racetrack blushed, "Well 'er name's Melody. She's gorgeous."

Jack walked in and sat down next to Spot. "Heya guys, Spot"

"Jackie-boy," Spot used the nickname he had given Jack. It was common knowledge that Jack hated it and if anyone other than Spot said it they'd be in for a soaking.

"Jackie-boy? I like it, I'm gonna call you that from now on. So Jackie-boy, how's it hanging?" Many faces turned to the girl speaking. Jack often brought girls to lunch but they were usually over the age of 15. A girl this young was just wrong. But it was also wrong that behind that girl there were five others. One girl, that was the rule. Of course, Jack was the leader but still _FIVE_ girls?

"Gabs!"

The littlest girl turned her attention from Jack to, "Junior!" Before anything else was said, Junior grabbed Gabs and ran out of the restaurant.

Blondie made to follow them but Jack stopped her, "Theyse just playing in tha park. Let 'em be."

"So uh Cowboy, youse gonna introduce us ta your friends?" A boy with a patch over his eye motioned to the girls. Jack started to and realized that the only knew one of their names.

Shortie stepped forward. "I'm Shortie, that's Blondie, Bookworm, Melody, Slowpoke, and out there is Gabs." She pointed to each girl as she said their name. Some of the newsies introduced themselves. Blondie went to check on Gabs, she would have gladly pulled her back in the restaurant but this was the happiest she had seen her since…well in a while. She returned to the table and knew from that moment that her friends adored these boys. Melody was blushing from something Racetrack had just said. Shortie was laughing at a joke Jack had just made. Slowpoke sat with Bookworm who was deep in conversation with a boy Blondie didn't know. Another boy was trying to entice Slowpoke into a conversation, but all she did was sit and stare at him as if he were crazy. At least he was being friendly.

"Sometin' the matter doll face?" Blondie turned to face boy a couple years older than her. Attractive as he was, who could resist those grey eyes and that dirty blonde hair that fell in his face, it ticked her off to be called 'doll face'.

"No nothing is the matter and don't call me that." She snapped. He threw his hands up and made what could be considered an innocent face.

"Sorry. The name's Spot, Spot Conlon."

"Blondie." She looked for a place to sit and groaned.

Spot looked around and laughed, "The idea of sittin next ta me tha bad?" He leaned back in his chair, giving Blondie a good view of his chest.

"Well no, I guess not." She quietly sat in the only available seat, next to Spot.

"So where's youse from? Ya accent certainly ain't tha of a New Yorker's."

"Texas, Smokewood Texas."

"Tha's an awfully long way ta travel." Blondie nodded, "An' awfully expensive too." Suddenly she didn't like where this was going. "You goils don't look like youse got much money. An' I'm bettin youse didn't walk, 'cause ya shoes are still intact. So where'd ya get the money?" He was now leaning over her in a towering manner.

"None of your business." Blondie spat.

"Youse thieves ain't cha? All youse are." Blondie shook her head. They weren't _all_ thieves. Bookworm, Slowpoke, and Gabs had never done anything against the law, at least she thought they hadn't. "Newsies don't associate wid thieves. Get youse in trouble wid the Bulls, they do."

"We're not thieves."

"Howse were you planning on makin money?" Stealing, Blondie thought. But she couldn't tell him that, obviously her friends enjoyed the boy's company. If she told the truth, the newsies would never talk to them again.

Thinking fast Blondie replied, "We were gonna become newsies. We'll sleep at the lodging house (there is one here isn't there?) and we'll sell papers."

Spot started to laughed but suddenly stopped at the look on her face, "Youse serious?" She nodded. "Only one problem, babe, goils ain't newsies. Being a newsie is tougher than it looks, it ain't only selling papes and sleeping at the lodging house. If you join the newsies you're expected ta fight, defend yourself. No offense goil but you and your pals don't look like youse could even soak Junior. Maybe you guys should go to a convent or a seamstress, you'll fit in better. It'll be easier too."

That little speech had just made her mind up for her, Blondie was going to be a newsie. "I'm sure it would be but if I had wanted easy I would have stayed at the orphanage." She walked over to Jack and Shortie. "Uh Jack was it?" He nodded. "You seem like a good person to ask so here it goes. Me and my girls are gonna be newsies. We need a place to stay and someone to teach us how to sell. You in?"

He looked to Shortie and then back to Blondie, "I'm in."


	3. Chapter 3

**Oops! I keep forgetting to put this...**

**disclaimer: i own nothing, its a shame but its true **

* * *

Jack looked nervously around. He had brought the "six pack", as the boys had dub Blondie and her gang, back to the lodging house. Shortie and Melody sat on a top bunk with their feet dangling below them, Gabs sat on Blondie's lap who sat on the bottom bunk, and Bookworm and Slowpoke were seated on the floor, leaning back on the bed. They looked expectantly at Jack.

"Ok, youse cin afford ta stay 'ere ah the lodgin house til da Thursday afta next. Tha means you'll have ta be sellin by da Wednesday afta next."

"Two weeks? That's all our money bought? I thought we had more than that." Blondie was worried; she hadn't expected the money to disappear so quickly.

"Ya well there's 6 of ya, ain't there? Back ta business, Ise only knows one person whose can whip ya's into shape in a week and a half. Theyse tough though, don't take no messin around. Theyse the only person Ise know whose cin soak Spot. He's a big shot, real tough, leadah of Brooklyn." Jack stressed the last part, as if to show being leader of Brooklyn was a big deal.

Gabs looked to Jack with big doe eyes. "I don't know if I wanna go meet this person. They sound kinda scary."

Jack laughed, "She's terrifying."

Shortie's head shot up, "She?"

"Diva."

* * *

Diva was infamous in New York. She stood at 5 foot 5 not exceptionally tall for 17, her platinum blonde hair was usually done in beautiful ringlets, and her green eyes had a naturally evil glint to them. She had many different dresses but all were knee length, had two inch straps with a squared neck, and were dark reds, greens, blue, or black. Her past was a mystery, most guessed from her clothing she had been a performer, not an innocent one though, or a prostitute. None of that made her famous; no what made her famous was the fact that she was not only the only girl newsie but also the toughest newsie in all of New York. No one dared mess with her, Kid Blink had tried once and look what that got him, blind in one eye!

Diva dragged her blood red nails across the wall as she walked, judging by the red streaks on the wall she did this often, "But wha does dat get me, Cowboy?" She put her feet on her desk in a seductive manner, her skirt sliding up her thighs. "Ise already got all Ise wanted."

Jack gritted he's teeth, "Wha do ya want?"

"Well, Ise haven't seen Race in awhile."

"_Youse_ broke tha off, remembah?"

Realization appeared on her face, "Oh ya." Jack rolled his eyes. Diva never was very bright.

"Look, whyse don't cha do it out a da goodness of ya heart? Theyse broke and need help; can't cha do sumting good for once? At least pretend youse got a heart." Diva's hand smacked his face so fast he didn't even see it. He sure did feel it though.

"Ise do have a heart but Ise don't like wasting my time if Ise aint gettin nothin in return."

Jack sat quietly trying to think of something that would change her mind. Suddenly it hit him. Of course why didn't he think of it before? "Ise be right back." He left Diva's office in a hurry, shutting the door behind him. Diva could here him calling someone by the name of "Gabs" outside. _Now what is he up to?_ She thought. Jack re-entered pushing a small blonde girl ahead of him. "Diva Ise like ya ta meet Gabs. Gabs this 'ere is Diva."

Gabs did a small curtsy, "Pleased to meet you." Diva just nodded to absorbed in taking the girl in. Her skin was pulled taunt across her bones, not an ounce of fat or muscle on her. She was obviously not feed enough. The girl's clothing was torn and almost as dirty as her face. Something tugged at Diva's heart. Tears swelled up in her eyes.

Jack noticed this, "Thanks Gabs." Gabs nodded and left the room.

"Don't think Ise goin soft," Diva growled at Jack, "'cause Ise aint. Anybody wid a heart would help 'er."

"So you'll do it?"

Diva nodded, "But on one condition."

"Anything."

"Theyse have ta stay 'ere wid me."

"I-in Brooklyn," Jack stuttered.

"Sumting wrong wid Brooklyn," She raised her eyebrows.

"N-no. Its just don't cha think Brooklyn is a," He searched for a good way to say it, "a little…advanced?"

"Advanced? Ise don't know wha cha mean."

"Um-uh well it's just uh how is theyse s'posed ta defend themselves?"

"Well tha's why Ise here, aint it."

"I guess." Jack still had a bad feeling about leaving 6 defenseless girls in Brooklyn, but he decided to leave it. He went into the other room and explained the situation to the girls. After promising to come check on them frequently, he left. The girls sat huddled together holding their breath.

Diva stepped out of her office, "Get up." They all jumped up to their feet, Blondie rather reluctantly, she was the only one to order them around. Diva looked them over, prodding them to check for weaknesses. It was hard to tell what was a bruise and what was just dirt. Finally satisfied with what she saw Diva hollered, "Bella! Anna!" Two girls about 13 ran into the room. Gabs was utterly confused, wasn't Diva the only girl newsie. As if reading her mind Diva replied, "Theyse aint newsies. Its just cheapah ta live 'ere then trying ta find an apartment or some utter place ta sleep. Theyse seamstresses." Turning her attention back to Bella and Anna she asked, "Theyse gonna need new dresses do ya think youse cin make um free of charge?"

Bella looked uneasy, afraid to upset Diva, "Well we might be able ta do the three little one. But da three older goils…it'll be 'ard."

"Well how much will it cost ta make the three older goil's dresses?"

Anna looked to Bella and then back to Diva, "Uh about two dollars each. Maybe a dolor fifty but not much less."

Blondie was outraged, "How the hell are we supposed to afford something like that! That's six dollars!"

"Did Ise tell youse ta talk? No! Oh well den DON'T!" Diva screeched.

"You can't tell me what to do!"

"Do youse wanna live out 'ere in da real world? If youse do then you'll listen ta me."

"I won't listen to you, if all you do is boss me around."

"Ise helpin youse and gettin nothin in return, I'll tell youse ta do wha evah da hell ISE WANT!"

"And if I don't listen?" Blondie tested.

"YOU CIN LEAVE!"

"FINE!" Blondie turned on heel and left six very surprised girls behind her.

* * *

**Where will Blondie go? REVIEW please!**  



End file.
